The Gift
by cress26
Summary: It's Christmas when Liz' curiosity brings her in trouble. Established Relationship, Christmas, Smut.


Written for BlueFedora as a Christmas present.

Thank you to heatherpeters for the beta.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liz lay wide awake in the dark in her bed, checking the clock on the bedside table for the hundred times, but it still read 3:30 am. Time dragged by so incredibly slow and she sighed in frustration.

Excitement and anticipation had gathered in a tight knot in her stomach, her heartbeat galloped, preventing her from sleeping.

It was the night before Christmas.

She hadn't cared about Christmas in years and it hadn't been special for her in a really long time either.

It had been magical for her as a child. She'd loved the lights and the decorations, the church services and the carols, the wonderful food and all the presents. But ever since Sam had died, Christmas just hadn't been the same and not even Tom had been able to revive the good memories. In the end all it had mattered was to have a few days off from work.

This year however things had changed. This year she felt was going to be special again. More special because of the wonderful man she'd married and the family she'd found with him.

She carefully turned and looked at Red's sleeping face beside her and her heart melted. He looked so peaceful and sweet when he slept. There was no sign of the dangerous, most wanted criminal. He was just the man who had stolen her heart, the man she was madly in love with.

Earlier today he'd come home, carrying bags and boxes inside the apartment. Baz and Dembe had shouldered a large Christmas tree and they'd all disappeared into the living room and she and Agnes weren't allowed to come in.

"It's a surprise," he'd said cheerfully and she wondered about his enthusiasm. Christmas hadn't been a good memory for him either, something he had avoided to celebrate in decades.

They were busy for hours, rumbling around behind the closed door. She wished she knew what they were doing, but Red was clear in his decision and couldn't be persuaded, not even for a quick peek and although she had tried her hardest to ignored it, she still hated his secrecy and he knew it.

She attempted to pester him with questions instead, eventually used every feminine charm she possessed to woo any information out of him, but he wouldn't relent.

And when Baz and Dembe were gone in the evening, he locked the living room door right before her eyes and stashed away the key, laughing at her miffed indignation.

"You just wait," he told her, then cupped the back of her neck and gave her a fraction of a second to prepare before he ensnared her lips. He traced the tender seam with his tongue, then plundered her velvety lips until she had forgotten why she was upset with him in the first place.

He seduced and distracted her with tenderness, kissing her, stroking her, whispering little somethings in her ear about what he was going to do to her, stripping away her clothes a layer at a time and branding with his mouth each inch of bare skin as he exposed it and savored every second of it.

Finally, when she was wet with desire and begging with incoherent little cries for him to make love to her, the secrets behind that door were of no importance anymore.

And by the time she fell asleep against his chest, exhausted and sated, she'd forgotten about Christmas at all.

But now she was awake and couldn't go back to sleep. Her curiosity ran wild and she couldn't wait no more. She needed to see what was behind the door. Just one small peek wouldn't hurt, would it?

All she needed was the key, or should she just pick the lock?

Slowly and carefully she got up from the bed, trying not to wake him, and quietly put on her thin nightgown.

She found his jeans between the scattered clothes on the bedroom floor and she looked through the pockets, finally extracting the key in triumph.

Liz left the bedroom and very cautiously tiptoed through the corridor, like a thief in the night, until she reached the living room door. She was excited to see what was behind it, but there was a moment of hesitation too. Did she really want to look without his approval? Maybe if she'd just stick her head in would be enough.

She silently turned the key in its lock and warily opened the door. She peered inside, but it was dark. She couldn't see anything. She leaned in as far as she could without actually stepping in, but still there was nothing to see.

Just then she felt Red's cat serpentine around her legs, twisting its tail and rubbing against her, before it quickly slipped inside the room.

Dammit! Now she had to follow the feline inside to prevent it from wreaking havoc on the Christmas tree or the decoration.

Liz stepped into the living room after the cat, leaving the door ajar. When she pressed the light switch, she stared in stunned fascination at the scene before her. It was so overwhelming she didn't know where to look first.

The Christmas tree and all the shrubbery had lights, there was a deer with lights, a giant Santa and snowman, an illuminated display of Jesus in the manger, strings of lights bordering the windows.

The tree was decorated in the traditional red. Candles, ornaments, tinsel, bows, candy canes, figurines - all red, even the star on top.

She was amazed by the vast number of presents piled up under the tree, all wrapped in different matching red wrapping paper and red ribbons.

Liz fought hard to keep herself together. This was truly amazing and wonderful. So lovingly decorated and set up.

Red stepped into the living room in time to witness the cat rummaging through the presents, then suddenly striking its claw into a small package, tearing up the wrapping to expose a pink catnip mouse, which was instantly treated with licks and bites.

In the meantime, Liz had bend down herself to have a closer look at the gifts. She took one and weighted it in her hands, then shook it carefully to find out what would be inside.

Partners in crime. He almost couldn't believe it.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?"

She winced, frozen in place and then turned around to see Red standing behind her with his hands disapprovingly planted firmly on his hips.

Hot shame flooded her at her childlike curiosity.

"I just wanted to have a look."

"And you simply couldn't help yourself?"

She knew she had flushed bright red like the surrounding scenery and couldn't look at him.

"You're a very naughty girl, Mrs. Reddington," he rasped, purposely lowering his voice.

He towered before her petit frame, filling the whole room with his energy and power. His husky tone sent a thrill of excitement through her.

Despite his words and attitude, he wasn't angry with her. On the contrary. All he ever wanted to do was make her smile, he ached to make her smile. He wanted to fill her life with laughter and joy again and all the things she had missed in years.

She had looked so enthused and happy when he'd caught her, and he always loved to see her this way. Clad only in her nightgown, she had been a sexy sight to watch too.

His hands gripped her waist, pulling her flush against his hard, male body, and she smiled as his voice rumbled deeply in her ear.

"What am I going to do with you, hmm?" he whispered, his lips grazing her neck.

"Naughty girls need to be punished, sweetheart."

She could feel his breath tickling her skin. His lips wandered towards her mouth in an excruciating slow fashion.

She trembled when his hands slid down her waist at the same time, then moved in a wide caress under her nightgown to palm her bare buttocks, his long fingers kneading the soft round cheeks.

"I really just wanted a peek, but then the cat slipped inside the room and…"

"Oh no, you're not going to blame this on the cat, Lizzie," he interrupted her excuse.

His mouth claimed hers gently, parting her lips, his tongue instantly slid into her mouth and caressed her tongue, tasting her, teasing her. She matched his kiss, demanding as much from him as he did from her. Slanting his mouth possessively over hers, he deepened the kiss as lust rolled through them both.

Whenever he kissed and touched her, especially like this, she wanted him. It was as though she had no control over her own body.

Bringing her closer against him, a tiny moan escaped her, and she ground her hips against his, delighted to feel him hardening for her. She squirmed a little as she felt the liquid reclaim its presence in her groin at the sensations.

When they broke the kiss, Red breathed heavily as he continued to hold her, resting his forehead against hers.

"Please let me open one present," Liz begged. "Please, just one, love. I don't want to wait anymore."

He stepped away from their embrace at her request and looked at her, considering her words.

After a long moment of silence, he walked toward the tree without giving an answer.

He pulled a red bow off one branch of the tree, dropped his sweatpants in a swift motion, and then plopped the bow around the head of his engorged cock.

"If you already want a gift, sweetheart, this is all you'll get."

He smiled smugly at his outright challenge.

"Oh my God, Red!"

Liz laughed out loud at his cheekiness.

"What? "You don't like your gift?"

Their eyes locked in a hold, an amused smile spread over his face as her laughter continued to dance around the room.

"I love my gift. I plan on playing with it for the rest of the night."

There was mischief in her eyes, mixed with desire as she sank to the floor before him.

His huge hard cock stood proudly before her and she smiled at the red bow that still decorated the fat head. The circling ribbon seemed only to enhance the tremendous measurements of the swollen shaft.

Pleasure rippled through her. She wanted him, and she was desperate to have him in her mouth.

She teased her fingertips around the cute decoration and placed a tender kiss on the velvety tip as Red groaned a sound of passion.

Slowly, she untied the bow as she pressed more wet kisses along his length.

She closed her hand around the thick base of his cock, then lowered her mouth over him, taking in as much as she could. Slowly, her lips moved up and down, savoring the pearly drops that already seeped from his slit.

Red let out a loud grunt of approval at the exquisiteness of her wet lips wrapped around him.

She tipped her head back a little and gazed up at him with delighted, laughing eyes, as she continued to suck him.

Swallowing for previous boyfriends had always been a courtesy or chore, something she didn't enjoy at all, but with Red she loved this, making him moan, feeling him throb in her mouth, the taste of him, even his scent gave her a heady rush and excited her equally.

Her tongue lapped at the underside of his shaft, finding that delicious sensitive area right beneath the flare of the head. His whole body clenched at her touch, and he cursed softly, running his hands through her hair, tense and warning.

She didn't want him to blow just yet. Pulling back, she smiled at him, loving how she could make him lose control so easily.

Taking his cock out of her mouth with a wet popping sound, she allowed him to sit down on the couch, his large cock bobbing proudly against his stomach as he beckoned her to him.

Red reached for her, hands spanning her waist, pulling her onto him so that she had to straddle him, knees locked tight by his thighs and hips.

He slid his hand under her nightgown, his fingertips sliding up her leg, lightly massaging the smooth skin of her thigh, her belly and the underside of one breast. Her moan was one of pleasure and invitation.

Raising her arms, he lifted the fabric over her head and tossed it away.

"You're beautiful," he murmured, and gazed at her longingly.

Between her thighs her flesh pulsed in urgency and demanding need.

"You can praise me all you want later, but right now I need you inside me."

She grasped his cock in her hands and put him at her entrance, sinking down until she'd enfolded all of him in her warm, wet embrace.

Sighing, at being filled so fully so quickly, she dropped her forehead to his, her eyes closing, needing a minute to adjust to him.

Her nails dug into his biceps as she shifted, squirmed to be closer, moving her body lower over his, allowing her nipples to brush against his chest.

She began to rock slowly, grinding down onto him, her body undulating in slow, languorous movements. The friction of their bodies felt delicious, and she licked her lips as she looked down on him.

She was tight, sensuously so and grabbing her hips, his body eagerly surged in and out of hers, back and forth, before Liz took his hands from her sides and placed them onto her breasts.

Leaning over she whispered against his dry lips: "This isn't a race. I'll get us there. I promise."

She was going to take her time with him. She was going to ride him until Christmas morning.

Clenching his jaw, he looked into her eyes and managed to smile up at her, the levity of her words taking the edge off the tension for just a moment.

Grabbing his hands from her breasts, she entwined their fingers and brought their joined hands up to rest on either side of his face.

Holding her gaze, mesmerized, he found himself unable to tear his eyes from her. Her mouth was open slightly as she puffed breathy sighs onto his face; she was a vision of lust and love personified.

At the same time, Liz' heart swelled at the outpouring of love issuing from Red's own eyes as they made love. He loved her fiercely, loved their lives together, loved being connected to her like this; it was all right there for her to see.

Liz tightened her inner muscles, countering his gentle thrusts. Red pinched her nipples softly and pressed his pubis into her clit in time with her downward movements. It was a glorious experience, and Liz began to move faster.

Her orgasm hit her hard and without warning. She screamed his name, gasping for breath as her body shuddered and thrust towards him in the throes of unparalleled bliss.

"Do you know how beautiful you look when you come for me?" he whispered in her ear, his voice rough with his own need.

He was still hard and hot within her and he continued to thrust upwards. It triggered more tremors that shook her body and kept her on an intense plateau of pleasure.

Her inner muscles were clenching him, and he pressed his fingers firmly against her, pulling back the folds to expose her engorged clit.

Too sensitive to tolerate his touch, she grabbed his wrist and yelled: "Nooo … it's too much!"

Ignoring her protests, he bathed one finger in her juices, and ever so gently touched her bare clitoris. He was in charge now and in pure ecstasy, she had no choice but to succumb to the intense stimulation.

It was enough to make her see stars again, and she clutched at his shoulders, screaming out his name once more.

"Yes, yes, so beautiful, come for me; come hard, sweetheart."

She collapsed against his chest, panting, her head wilting against the spasm of pleasure pulsing through her.

"I'm nowhere near done with you yet," he rasped into her ear, softly biting her lobes, as she tried to catch her breath.

"This is your punishment."

He flipped her beneath him in a quick maneuver, then in one swift move, he pinned her arms over her head, and thrust back inside her.

His heavy body covered hers as her body strained and shuddered against him. She knew he needed it harder, faster now and she tilted her pelvis to take him impossibly deeper.

His veined shaft massaged her inner walls. The fat tip rubbed back and forth over her g-spot, each pass stroking the fire that was rapidly building again.

"More," she begged in mindless lust.

His pace quickened at her request, becoming a frantic lunge. Her stomach fluttered at the sensations. This felt so good, so right.

His cock was slick with her essence, glided in and out effortlessly even though her walls seemed to tighten around him.

If she'd thought he was a wonderful sight before, she was mistaken. Watching him work her over was better than anything she'd ever seen in her life.

She ran her hands down his chest to the thick hair above his cock. She couldn't take her eyes off it. Wet and glistening, it looked so big to be inside her, but with each stroke she almost swallowed him whole.

Every nerve in her body seemed to burn with pleasure. And then she shattered again, coming apart in his arms, clenching around his cock, exploding around him with a force that left him unable to fight off his own release any longer.

He snarled at her neck, pumping into her in ragged thrusts, his ejaculate bathing her insides, slowly dousing the flames as her orgasm gentled.

When the last spasm faded, he collapsed against her and she laughed quietly as he shifted to the side and dragged her against his body, curling around her and keeping her safe.

God, how she loved him for always putting her first.

Their chests heaved in time to their labored breathing, the only sound filling the silence of the house. Picking up a blanket from the far end of the couch, he tucked it around their naked bodies. Exhausted, they dozed quietly in each other's arms.

They woke up from Agnes came running into the living room, shouting: "Mommy, daddy, wake up! It's Christmas!"

She wore a plush Santa hat which was too big for the toddler's size and had dropped over one eye, but it didn't disturb her excitement.

She came to a halt before the couch, impatiently fidgeting from one foot to the other.

"Good morning, honey." Red answered in a sleepy voice.

Tugging the hat off her head, he pointed at the Christmas tree.

"Why don't you have a look at what Santa brought you?"

"He came, he came!" Agnes shrieked and ran off to the tree and plopped down in front of the presents, her eyes shining with joy.

Laughing, Red slowly got up from the couch, slipped into his sweatpants and donned the Santa hat.

Liz watched him picking up her nightgown, stunned how unbelievable sexy he looked, even with that silly hat. She decided that it would be the only thing he was going to wear to bed tonight.

"Merry Christmas, Lizzie," he whispered, bending down to kiss her softly.

Looking deep into his eyes, she cupped his face in her hands, caressing his cheeks. Happiness welled up inside her and filled her throat, turning her expression into one of pure completion.

"Merry Christmas, Red."

She looked around the room, her blue eyes sparkling just like Agnes'.

"This is so wonderful, thank you for everything. I love you."

"Daddy, which one can I open first?"

Agnes' voice interrupted the moment, reminding them to hurry.

Liz quickly slipped into her nightgown, then took Red's outstretched hand to help her rise; together they joined Agnes under the tree to open the gifts.

Wrapping paper and ribbons flew when each box was ripped open.

Squealing and laughter echoed through the room as the spirit of Christmas surrounded them and filled their hearts with love, joy and peace.

The End *:)


End file.
